Trick and Treat RE Version
by Fox Mew Brittany
Summary: This oneshot was based off the Vocaloid song 'Trick and Treat' by the Kagamine twins. The main characters are Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield and Albert Wesker. Hope you like this and please RxR


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does and I don't own the song Trick and Treat from Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine, Yahama owns them. This story was based off the song.**

**Characters involved: Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield.**

A man who went by the name Albert Wesker was traveling on the streets of a nearly desolated town at night to try to find a worthy subject to experiment on with his new virus that he created. The night air was cold but due to the fact that he couldn't feel a difference in the temperature because of his virus he was walking around wearing a black trench coat which went well with his black long sleeved shirt, black pants and black boots. In the town there was no one else walking about the dark streets and before hitting the entrance to a forest Wesker was just about to turn back to be away from the forest until a small gust of wind blew and he heard.

"_This way Wesker_,"

He turned back to see a woman with auburn hair that hung loosely on the woman's shoulders and wore a black Venetain mask which hid who she was underneath, she wore what looked like a maid's uniform that consisted of the colors black, white, and red, on the sleeves the woman had red stripes across her arms and white fringe at the mouth of the sleeve, a loose black shawl had adorned the woman's shoulders, the white tie around the woman's neck was styled to look more flowing and artistic looking, she had also worn the same pattern of stockings with brown boots and double layered white fringe was seen on the bottom of the auburn haired woman's black dress and lastly that adorned the woman's head was a black and red hat attached to a headband.

From what he was seeing the woman gestured to him like she was wanting Wesker to follow her and right next to her was a man about five inches taller than her, had slightly messy brown hair and also wore the same type of mask the woman did, what he wore was a black long sleeved shirt with red stripes going up his arm with the same white fringe at the sleeve's mouth, also wore a black shawl like the woman, his white tie was more neat looking and not like the woman's, his black pants were cuffed near to his knee which revealed the black stockings he wore with the brown boots.

'_Who are these two?'_ Wesker thought as the two silently beckoned for him to follow as they slowly began backing into the forest. '_I suppose I could entertain these two.'_

With that Wesker had started walking after the two who were watching him with seemingly welcome eyes as they walked up to him, placed their hands under his and lead him deeper and deeper in the forest until a mansion came into view. The blonde tyrant looked at the mansion with utter confusion but didn't show it, the two masked beings let go of Wesker's gloved hands, ran to the door of the mansion and opened the doors wide for him.

"Come in and play with us, Wesker," the two said in unison as they just barely stepped inside the mansion but just enough to where the darkness had engulfed half of their bodies.

"Just who are you two?" Albert Wesker demanded from the two but all they did was smile and gesture for him to come inside and they stepped back into the mansion to let the darkness completely surround them. '_They seem familiar but just who are they?'_ he wondered who the two were as he stepped into the mansion and followed a lighted path to a prestigious room where the two people were waiting for him with a cup on a saucer in the man's hand and the girl offering Wesker a seat at a small table.

In all honesty Wesker was quite confused about the two's actions and their reasoning for doing this to him, he began to question it more when the man had set down the cup in front of him and when the man looked into the cup to see what its contents were, it was tea, sweet smelling too. Right next to the steaming cup was a small plate of cinnamon sticks, the two gestured for Wesker to take a drink of the tea, to a normal person's perspective the two people seemed like they were being hospitable but to Wesker, who was like the average person, he didn't completely trust them or not at all.

Though at the time Wesker was somewhat parched and since the tea was the only beverage with him at that time he too the cup in his grasp, raised it to his lips and took a small sip of it then set the cup back down on the saucer. He noticed that the two's expressions had changed to joyful which made him wonder what they were so happy about until the woman told him.

"Did you know that dreams are heaven-made?"

"Why not have one and fall asleep." the man said as Wesker started to feel drowsy.

'_What the hell? What was in that tea?'_ were his last thoughts before he passed out unknowing that the two were now wearing a lunatic mastermind's smile.

While Albert Wesker was unconscious the man bound his hand with a soft ribbon while the woman watched and followed as the man proceeded to carry the knocked out tyrant into another room and placed him on a chair. When Wesker's eyes started to open the woman covered his eyes with her hands and whispered, "_If you wake up, then all the hallucinations will disappear._" and after saying that she wrapped a black cloth around his eyes and tied it not too tight or too loose. Not completely aware of it the two being's masks looked like they were dissolving from the corners up, at that point their masks still hid their identities but if their masks stayed the way they were for any longer the masks would surely disappear, without a care and a plot in mind the man and the woman sat down in front of many lit pumpkins and began talking amongst themselves.

While the two were talking Wesker had woken up and fidgeted only to have the blindfold come loose over one eye which allowed him to see what the two were doing but what he saw had shocked him, the masks of the people had completely vanished revealing the faces of his foe and his sister. '_Redfield? What the f*** is going on here?'_ he thought as the blindfold completely came off and the two saw him awake.

"My, my what a bad kid you've been. How dare you wake up so early." Chris said to the tyrant who was getting more and more confused by the second.

"If your blindfold keeps coming off, should I blind you instead?" Claire said in a seemingly happy tone of voice while holding a knife.

"Like hell you will," Wesker told off Claire then let out a semi-nervous chuckle.

"Aww, what a cute giggle you have. Isn't that a sight."

"But he still wears lies, Claire so we're going to have to continue our play." Chris told Claire as he took the knife from her hand.

Wesker just sat there watching the two and suddenly Claire stalked around him, "Hey," "Give me that..." "giggle." Claire whispered in Wesker's ear when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was then that Wesker decided now was the best time to break free and kill the two, if he disposed of them here and now he'd be rid of the one obstacle that continued to be a major thorn in his side but right when he broke free the first thing did was not go for the kill, he ran. As he ran to get out of the mansion he kept seeing the Redfield siblings appear next to him with glowing orange eyes and just before he got to the door it slammed shut and when he turned to face the two he felt something pierce his chest and he looked down to see a hand in his torso then looked up to see Chris' face.

Jerking awake Wesker panted and realized he was coated in a cold sweat and looked at his chest to find that it hadn't been pierced and he was still alive, "That is the last time I'm watching that video with Sherry." he made a personal reminder to himself as he'd fallen back asleep. The next morning he was downstairs in his home with breakfast ready at the table waiting for Sherry to get dressed and come down to eat, he heard his god-daughter coming down the stairs but when he looked up to greet her he froze when he saw what she was wearing.

"Good morning Uncle Albert," Sherry greeted Wesker as she curtsied to him in her black dress that was similar to the one Claire had been wearing in his dream.

"Sherry, go back upstairs and change out of that."

"But Albert..."

"Now!" he commanded and giving her a look that meant that was his final word.

"Alright," Sherry sulked as she went back upstairs to change out of her outfit that she was currently wearing into something that didn't resemble any of the outfits from Wesker's dream.

_(I can't believe I made a Vocaloid based fanfic of Resident Evil, I think I'm messed up for making this but oh well. I finally got it out of the way but now I want to make another one, crap that's not good and I've got Enemy at the Gates scenes stuck in my head. That movie's pretty good for a war movie, its actually one I would love to go out any buy just so I can watch two snipers play cat and mouse. Well I hope you like this, don't flame me and please review.)_


End file.
